Code Lyoko WWE: Next Generation
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: 10 Years ago a group of WWE Superstars and Divas were known as Lyoko Warriors and protected Lyoko and The Real world from X.A.N.A. 10 years later X.A.N.A. returns and a new group of WWE Superstars step up to fight it. Will the same result happen this time as it did 10 years ago or will something else happen? (Main Pairings Sheamus/OC Dean Ambrose/OC Finn Balor/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Intro

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and back with a new story! :D I just rediscovered my love for Code Lyoko and for now I still like WWE and when I was little I used to Imagine some WWE Superstars and Divas as well as my first OC as Lyoko Warriors. :D So I thought I would write a story about what would happen 10 years later, but with a new group of Superstars since it's 10 years later :D Anyway, I only Own Chelsea, Carrie and Joslin. Christa belongs to RockinPurpleSarah. All WWE Superstars belong to Vince himself (DAMN IT!) Enjoy Everyone! :D Also, if you flame (And by flame, I mean troll and say this story sucks, give criticism without being helpful and or being rude, or just being mean) you're blocked and or your review will be deleted. NO QUESTIONS ASKED! Anyway Enjoy! :D_

Chapter 1: Prologue and Intro

 _Ten years ago, a group of WWE Superstars and Divas were part of a secret group called Lyoko Warriors, what are Lyoko warriors you ask? They're a group of people who go to a virtual world called Lyoko to protect that world and the real world from an evil Rogue Computer program called X.A.N.A. Every chance X.A.N.A. had he would try to destroy Lyoko, the Lyoko Warrior and The World but each time, the Lyoko Warriors would put a stop to him. One day our warriors did put a stop to X.A.N.A. for good, but not without a sacrifice but thanks to that sacrifice, the world was saved and X.A.N.A. would never be heard from again._

… _.Or so everybody thought._

 _ **10 Years Later**_

"You two know why you're in my office right?" Raw General Manager asked Christa Sullivan (Married name, Christa Good) and Myself.

"So that crazy person won't lay a hand on me right?" Christa asked smirking.

"You're one to talk!" I snapped back.

"Ok you two don't start!" Kurt said getting in between us. "I have your contract for Summerslam right here." He said holding up the contract.

"I don't know why we need to have a match at Summerslam." Christa said rolling her eyes. "I already BEAT HER at Great Balls of Fire, FAIR and SQUARE!" She yelled in my face.

"Yeah, by COUNT OUT!" I yelled in her face.

"Enough you two!" Kurt yelled. "Christa, Chelsea in addition to this contract being a match at Summerslam, this contract states that if either of you two lay your hands on each other before than the match is off, and the person who laid their hands on the other person will not only be the one not allowed to have a Raw Womens Championship match until after Survivor Series, but they will be suspended until after Summerslam."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS KURT!" Christa was fuming mad.

"Who's the Crazy one now?" I asked smirking taking the contract from Kurt and signing it. "I think unlike you, I can abide by the rules." I smirked as I handed it back to him and walked out as I heard Christa scream.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chelsea Benoit. Well, Chelsea Farrelly is my married name but I go by my birth name a lot, not because I hate my husband because really, I don't, otherwise he wouldn't be my husband. But because I'm proud to have my last name, because of what happened to my dad 10 years ago. What _really_ happened to him.

You see my dad, Chris Benoit, he was part of a group of people called Lyoko Warriors. Now what are Lyoko Warriors you ask? What is even Lyoko? Well, Lyoko is…or was a Virtual World created for some reason that they were trying to find out, but an evil program, X.A.N.A. prevented that from happening it did whatever it could to destroy my dad and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors which was my dad, Rey Mysterio, Batista, John Cena, Carrie Wilson and Ashley. It failed each time but one…..and that was the day everything changed….X.A.N.A. took everything away from my dad so in return…..my dad sacrificed himself in Lyoko in order to help the rest of the warriors save the world and turn off the Supercomputer. Thanks to what X.A.N.A. did however, it made it look like my dad killed his family and himself…since then I've been doing everything I can to make my last name good again…

"That was great Chelsea." Christa smiled as she walked outside Kurt's office. What? We're in a storyline where we hate each other!

"You were great too." I smiled at her as we walked. "People think we really hate each other."

"Not sure if that's good or bad." Christa chuckled.

"At least we get people talking." I said and smiled as we walked to catering and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Hey Chelsea." Christa asked as she was eating a few minutes later and I was just sitting there across from her.

"Hm?"

"This is random, but it's over 10 years since that battle between X.A.N.A. and that group of Superstars, why don't they talk about it?" She asked and I blinked. How would she know about Lyoko and the battle that happened 10 years ago.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending to know nothing about it, but no luck.

"Jon and I heard Cena talk about it to Nikki a few times over on Smackdown before we got drafted here, he said stuff about X.A.N.A., Lyoko and other things, first I thought he was crazy and so did Jon. Well Jon still thinks he's crazy so I snuck to WWE HQ and did some research." Christa said.

"Are you mad?!" I asked loudly and everyone looked at us. "Sorry everybody continue with your business!" I said as everyone turned around. "The company doesn't want to talk about a computer program coming from within their walls trying to take over the world."

"Is that why they're keeping it a secret?! Good PR?! I'm not surprised one bit." Christa said eating. "Still though, this could be our way of knowing what X.A.N.A. is really all about." She said as our other friend, Joslin Neidhart married name, Joslin Devitt sat down next to us.

"What's going on?" Joslin asked.

"Talking to Chelsea about the big battle that happened 10 years ago." Christa smiled.

"Christa!"

"Chelsea if she means the battle between X.A.N.A. and the Original Lyoko warriors then I know all about it, you know it." Joslin said. "Question is…how does-"

"Jon and I heard Cena talk about it to his fiancée." Christa said with a grin.

"You could get in a lot of trouble for that." Joslin said. "Especially since I heard that X.A.N.A. is a rogue program that the company wants to keep hidden."

"Joslin is right, we could get in trouble just by talking about it." I said.

"I heard that there's a factory and a super computer here and Nashville." Christa said.

"Oh god no…" I whined.

"Christa, you're one of my best friends and I love you, but I have a bad feeling about this if we go to that factory." Joslin said.

"Me too so out of the question!" I snapped.

"Please! I just want to check things out and promise not to touch anything…I promise." Christa begged.

"Fine, we'll go after Raw." Joslin and I sighed.

"Yay! Thank you guys! I promise we won't regret this!" Christa celebrated.

Little did the three of us know…we would.

 _Me: So Why is WWE trying to cover up the battle with X.A.N.A. 10 years ago?! What will happen once the girls get to the factory?! Anyway hope this was good! Read and Review everyone! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: XANA Returns!

_Me: Hey guys I am back with the next Chapter :D I hope you guys enjoy. :D I may not update a lot between now and August because of the G1 but I'll try my best to. :D I would like to thank Nighteyes1394 and RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You guys rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 2: X.A.N.A. Returns!

After Raw ended and everyone went back to their hotel rooms, we convinced our husbands that we were going out to dinner just the three of us. They bought it thank god! I ended up driving us to the factory because I was the only one who knew where it was. I may have been 14 at the time and wasn't allowed to do anything on Lyoko (I got scanned so I wouldn't lose my memory for when Return To The Past happened.) but I shown where every factory, every scanner room, you name it was. I think the Original Warriors showed me so I wouldn't blurt out their secret but who would believe a 14 year old hm?

We arrived at where the Super Computer was located in Nashville and hid the rental so nobody would find it or us.

"Ok we're here Christa. Now can we turn back please?" I asked.

"No way, I wanna check this out!" Christa smiled as she got out of the car and looked around before running inside.

"You idiot!" I yelled in disbelief as Joslin and I got out of the car and followed her.

"This isn't impressive." Christa said looking around.

"You expect to walk around and find a super computer out of nowhere?" I asked her and she nodded her head and I slapped my forehead.

"Show me where it is then!" Christa demanded.

"Fine…." I sighed as walked over to where an elevator was and lifted the button and typed in a code and it came down.

"How did you know that?" Christa asked smiling.

"I've been here many times remember?" I asked as the elevator opened. "Ladies first."

"You're a lady too." Joslin said as I got on and we went up to where the Super Computer was.

"Wonder what the Super Computer is like." Christa wondered getting all excited and I just stayed quiet, not wanting to be here at all.

"One big giant computer." Joslin said as the elevator stopped and we all got off and walked into the room.

"Funny, I don't remember two chairs and a way for two people to work the super computer at the same time." I said wondering as I saw two chairs with keyboards and screens across from each other. Could somebody have been here recently? What is going on? I kept thinking as I heard a beeping sound. "Oh no!" I panicked as I ran to one of the seats to check it out. "Oh no no no no!" I panicked more.

"What's going on?" Joslin asked as her and Christa ran over to me.

"The super computers got reactivated!" I said scared. "What's more, a tower just got activated!"

"Is that bad?" Christa asked.

"Yes that's bad!" I panicked. "There's nobody who can deactivate it!" I yelled as I started crying. "I knew we should have never came here!"

"Chelsea! How good can you work the super computer?!" Christa asked me and I wiped my tears a bit.

"I watched everyone do it when I was younger…so pretty good I hope…" I said sniffling. What Christa said next shocked everybody in the room.

"Joslin and I will go deactivate the tower!" Christa said.

"What?!" Joslin asked shocked. "Are you out of your mind, Christa?!"

"What other choice do we have?! We can't call the Original Lyoko Warriors since one is dead and the others are scattered across the country! We have to be the ones to do it! We are the new Lyoko Warriors!"

"Christa's right." I said hesitantly agreeing with her. "By the time the Original Lyoko Warriors get here, it'll probably be too late. So we have to be the ones to deactivate the tower." I said putting on the headset. "Hopefully one of you is an angel because otherwise, we're screwed." I said getting the process ready.

"What do you mean?" Joslin asked.

"Go down that ladder there and go into the pods that are open." I told them looking at the computer and typing stuff as they did just that.

"Ready." Christa said from inside one.

"Transfer Christa! Transfer Joslin!" I said as the process started. "Scanner Christa, Scanner Joslin!" I continued as I pushed a button. "Virtualization!" I yelled.

 _ **Normal POV**_

After the virtualization process, Joslin and Christa fell on the ground of somewhere that looked all icy.

"Where are we…?" Joslin asked getting up and looking around.

"You ladies, are on Lyoko." Chelsea's voice was heard.

"We can hear you Chelsea?" Christa asked looking around.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled.

"Whoa, Christa, you look like one of those Japanese warriors." Joslin said looking at Christa's outfit which was a Japanese Female Warrior like Outfit (Think Yumi's outfit in Season 4 of Code Lyoko) That was Dark Green with Light Green Outlines and a Green Skull on her right chest.

"You look cool too." Christa smiled looking at Joslin's outfit which a Pink and Black short sleeve suit (Think Aelita's outfit from season 4 of Code Lyoko) with the sleeves see through and a see though skirt over her waist (Over the suit) She also had on light pink gloves.

"Looks like Joslin's an angel so she can deactivate the tower." Chelsea smiled typing something out. "I'm sending you an overboard and an overwing.

"What are those?" Joslin asked.

"Vehicles to get you to the tower sooner." Chelsea smiled as a Green surf board like thing appeared and a circle with a vertical like handle appeared.

"I call the surfboard!" Christa smiled as she got on the overboard and flew around a bit and Joslin got on the Overwing.

"Ok the tower is North East ahead of you, just watch out for monsters." Chelsea said watching the screen.

"Gotcha." Joslin and Christa said as they went towards there.

"You know this place is beautiful." Joslin smiled looking around. "Think we can live here."

"I wouldn't without Jon, but that's just me." Christa said flying next to her.

"Surprised you're here without him." Joslin giggled.

"Chelsea would have killed me if I did." Christa laughed as they saw something with a red like mist surrounding it. "Hey Chelsea, is that the tower?"

"Yep. I can't believe it was that….easy…." Chelsea said hesitating on easy. "Behind you, monsters at 2 O' Clock!" She yelled as something shot at Joslin and Christa but they moved in time.

"What is that?!" Christa exclaimed as Wasp like things, three to be exact were following them.

"Those are wasps! Joslin hold out your hand towards them! Trust me!" Chelsea said.

"I hope I can…" Joslin said scared as she did just that and a pink like ball came from her hands and hit one of them and destroyed them. "Cool!"

"Hey Chelsea, do I have some sort of power? Because that would really be useful right about now!" Christa said panicking as one shot at her Overboard causing it to disappear and her to fall over.

"Check your sides." Chelsea said as Christa did just that and found two fans.

"What am I supposed to do with-"

"Throw them towards the Wasps." Chelsea said as Christa did just that destroying it.

"Oh yeah!" Christa smiled as they got closer to the tower but three block like creatures were blocking it. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right, those are blocks, and they're hard to beat." Chelsea said.

"I think I can beat them." Joslin said as she threw some pink like balls towards them but missed.

"You were saying?" Christa asked.

"Maybe come up with another plan." Joslin suggested.

"Better be fast." Chelsea said. "And make sure Joslin doesn't get hit, if she does and materializes she can't be back on Lyoko for a full 24 hours."

"Now you tell us Chelsea?!"

"Hey! Who's idea was it to come here in the first place?!" Chelsea yelled.

"Enough you two!" Joslin yelled. "Christa, cover me!" She yelled as she flew towards the tower and Christa threw a fan at a block and it hit and killed it.

"One down, two to go." Christa said as she threw her fans at the other two and they aimed at her and successfully hit her and devirtualized her but the fans hit them when they hit her.

"CHRISTA!" Joslin yelled.

"She'll be ok, she's back in the real world now go inside the tower!" Chelsea said as Joslin got off the Overwing and walked inside the tower.

Meanwhile Christa's Pod opened and she was holding her head walking out of it.

"I'm alive?" She asked.

"Of course, they didn't kill you for real." Chelsea said.

Back on Lyoko, Joslin just got to the middle of the pad before she started flying up to the upper pad. When she got to it, she stepped on it and a screen appeared, she was confused at first then put her hand on it and taking it off with it saying her name followed by Code Lyoko.

"What's going on?" Joslin asked.

"Joslin you just deactivated the tower!" Chelsea smiled. "We did it!"

"Alright!" Christa celebrated as Chelsea devirtualized Joslin.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

That was too easy though, Joslin and Christa were rookies on Lyoko…hell so was I and I never even been to Lyoko myself!

"That was something." Joslin said as she came back up.

"That was fun! Did you see how I was throwing those fans and stuff?" Christa asked excitedly.

"Somebody turned on the Super Computer and brought back X.A.N.A. it looked like." I said. "And this tower was just to find out who would step up to the plate this time to face it."

"Looks like the three of us will do just fine." Christa said.

"Problem is, we'll need more people." I said. "It can't just be you and Joslin and Joslin has to be protected since she's the one who can deactivate towers."

"I'll ask Jon to join then!" Christa smiled happily. "He'll protect the both of us!"

"Is your husband your go to person?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She said.

"Either way, let's think about it on the way to the hotel. Our husbands must be worried sick about us." I said as we got up and left.

 _ **Normal POV Unknown Factory**_

"Get in there!" A Male said as he threw a unconscious female into a pod then he went upstairs and started up the process. "No way is she bailing out on me at the last minute!" He growled as he sent her to Lyoko. "Nobody will find her or me now! But so people won't get suspicious." He said as he typed stuff into the computer and looked on the security cam and saw two people come out of the pods. "Excellent. It's like we're still here." He smirked as he started up the process then went down and stepped in a pod and transported himself to Lyoko.

 _Me: Uh oh! Who is this mysterious man and woman who went inside Lyoko?! Were they responsible for bringing back X.A.N.A.?! Who will join Chelsea, Joslin and Christa on their Lyoko adventures now?! Read and Review everybody! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: The Notes

_Me: Hey guys! :D I'm back with the next Chapter and able to update a bit darning the G1. :D It's not on right now nor will it be until Thursday again but still. lol. Need my energy for it lol. :D Anyway I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock! :D I would also like to thank Nighteyes1394 for favoring this and adding it to her alerts. :D You rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 3: The Notes

Oh how I would have LOVED to say that a few days ago was a one and done thing and that we can get on with our lives! But NOPE! Thanks to what somebody did, Christa, Joslin and I are stuck where the original Lyoko Warriors left off 10 years ago and fighting X.A.N.A. ! I know the three of us need help but who can we ask for help that won't blow our secret?! Hell, how are we supposed to keep it a secret from all our family, friends and co workers. If they find out…I don't want to think about it…

Since we're home for a few days I traveled to my Aunt Sandra's house to see if she had any journals of my dad, since I did see him take notes on Lyoko so maybe I can use that as a how to manual since I'm not sure on some things.

"Thanks for letting me check some things out Aunt Sandra." I smiled as I looked though some of his and Nancy's old stuff.

"Hey. I'm just glad you came by to visit." She smiled and I smiled right back as I looked some more and I saw a book with the eye of X.A.N.A. on it and I picked it up.

"Oh that's just some imaginary stuff your dad wrote." She said as I looked through it. "Must be some kind of story or something."

Bingo! These are exactly what I need! "Mind if I keep this Aunt Sandra? I'm curious about what my dad thought when he wrote this."

"Go right ahead Chelsea." She said

"Thanks Aunt Sandra." I smiled more.

Later that evening, I made the trip back to Tampa and back to my house. Unsurprisingly when I got there, nobody was home. Think God! I can read the notes in peace!

"Whoa, so much my dad wrote." I quietly said to myself. "A lot I know but a lot I don't know." I said as I kept reading it some more. I must have read a long time because I heard the door open and jumped.

"Did I scare you?" My husband Stephen asked as he saw me on the couch reading. For the people who don't know, my husband Stephen is also known to WWE Fans as Sheamus. Despite what a lot of "Fans" Claim, he's really such a sweet guy.

"A bit yeah." I said looking up and saw he was holding our two year old Ember. "Ember ok today?"

"Happy as ever." He smiled and I smiled back. We always have that effect on each other to make us smile at random moments. "So whatcha reading?" he asked as I froze. Happiness gone!

"Just…something my dad wrote." I said quietly trying to hide it. For some reason I was scared to let my own _Husband_ who I could trust about Lyoko.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just…some random things he wrote before he died." I said softly as I got up. "You eat already?" I asked him.

"Yeah, ate over at the office." Stephen smiled.

"Cool, I'm gonna head to BK." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said as I left. Without realizing, I left my book behind!

After grabbing a bite to eat, I've decided to take a trip to the Apple Store. Why? Because I saw something in my dad's notes that I had to try out. While I was there, I bought a new Mac Book and 3 Apple Watches. One in Blue, One in Pink, and one in Green. Now as for why I bought these, well you'll see. After paying for said products, I got in my car and headed for the Tampa Super Computer.

Here's what I learned from my dad's notes so far comes in. 10 years ago the original Lyoko Warriors had special watches where they could know what's going on in Lyoko and even use them to teleport there, so long as their bodies weren't moved. As to why I bought my new Mac Book? Well I need a computer that's connected to the Super Computers right?

I got to the factory in no time and hid my car so nobody would see it. I walked inside and went to the elevator and typed in a code to get it going. However when I got up to where the Super Computer was, I was shocked a bit.

" _This one has two seats and is on too!"_ I thought shocked. " _If this is just like Nashville then I have to assume all the others are like this."_ I thought as I sat down at one of the seats and connected my Mac Book and started working on connecting on them.

It has been hours! HOURS I tell you! But I finally got it done and figured out how to connect my Mac and the Apple watches to the Super Computer. Now we can catch X.A.N.A. at anytime! I disconnected the watches and the Mac and walked out and got in my car and drove home. What was I gonna tell Stephen? I wondered. Hope he doesn't get too worried.

I got in the driveway and got my stuff and quietly turned the key and walked inside. I was just gonna sneak to my room and lay down. Keyword: WAS!

"Bout time! You ok Lassie?" Stephen asked looking over on the couch and I jumped bad! "You look like you were just caught having an affair, or a big secret." He chuckled as I stood there frozen. "Relax Chels I'm just pulling your leg, you're the loyal one in this relationship."

"Right." I laughed awkwardly. "Something came up I had to take care."

"You did right?" He asked.

"Yeah, now I'm gonna head to bed, early workout tomorrow." I smiled.

"I'll be up in a bit." He smiled as I quietly sighed. Phew! He didn't ask too much questions!

"Alright, love you." I smiled at him walking down the hall and looking at him.

"Love you too." He smiled looking at me as I walked in the bedroom. What I didn't see however was after I shut the door, he opened Dad's notes and began reading them.

 _Me: Uh Oh! Stephen has the notes! What will his reaction be about Lyoko?! What will Chelsea's reaction be once she finds out he'll soon know?! Read and Review everyone! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: A Celtic Hand and Nia's Touch

_Me: Hey guys I am back with the next Chapter! :D For now these are gonna be pretty long so brace yourselves! :D Plus a new warrior will be revealed this Chapter! :D Anyway I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last chapter! :D You rock! :D I would also like to thank Batistasprincess for adding this to her favorites! :D You rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 4: A Celtic Hand and Nia's Touch

"So there's a hidden Super Computer here?" Joslin asked as her, Christa and I were backstage for Raw.

"Yeah, here in Washington DC there's one hidden underground." I smiled as I reached in my bag and handed them the Green and Pink Apple watches.

"Apple watches?" Joslin asked taking the pink one.

"Thanks Chelsea, but you know I don't use an iPhone." Christa said taking the green one.

"They're not used to connect to your phones." I told them. "I modified them so you'll know if X.A.N.A. is up to something. I also made it so I can teleport you to Lyoko at almost anywhere as long as I'm near."

"Wait wait wait!" Christa exclaimed. "We can go to Lyoko without the scanners?!"

"It's possible but unlike the scanners, your body stays behind and because of that you only have half your life points." I said. "I went to my Aunt Sandra's this past week and saw a journal of notes my dad wrote, notes on how Lyoko works, what he and the original warriors were working on, what they have accomplished. It's basically Lyoko 101. Back then they worked on a way to get to Lyoko without having to use the Super Computer and scanners. Well it looks like they did find a way but it never came to fruition for some reason, so I used my dad's notes, plus the Apple watches and it seemed to work. Well phase one anyway."

"Phase one?" Joslin asked.

"Yeah, phase 2 is to try it out." I said. "According to my dad's book and my calculations, it can work but as long as your minds are on Lyoko, your physical bodies can't be moved or else your minds will be stuck on Lyoko forever." I said seriously.

"Maybe we shouldn't try it then." Joslin said softly.

"Jos, we have to. It's up to us to save the world!" Christa said as she played around with hers. "Cool I can see a lot of Lyoko on here."

"That's what the original warriors wanted." I smiled putting on the blue one. "We can also face time each other with these if we're in trouble. And we'll be protected from X.A.N.A.'s attacks here on earth." I said.

"Will you make the same watches for the new warriors who'll eventually join us?" Christa asked.

"Of course, for now though it's just the three of us." I said. "Let's get ready for Raw."

"Good idea." Joslin smiled as we went to our locker rooms.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Ready to kick some ass tonight?" Lexi asked Nia as they dressed in the Women's locker room.

"You know it Bliss." Nia smiled. "Amy won't have a clue what hit her!"

"Maybe you'll get a shot at the Womens Title." Lexi smiled.

"Maybe I will." Nia said as black like mist came from the ceiling and entered Nia and she groaned.

"Hey are you ok?" Lexi asked Nia and she said nothing. "Jax are you ok?" She asked getting closer and Nia grabbed Lexi by the neck and choking her hard then throwing her when she was unconscious then walking out of the locker room.

"Mike Rowe here with the Raw Tag Team Champions Sheamus and Cesaro." Mike said as the three of them were filming a thing for WWE . Com "Gentlemen earlier tonight, Finn Balor and Dean Ambrose made a claim that they're after your tag team titles at Summerslam-"

"Oh Mikey Mikey Mikey, they can claim all they want but at the end of the day, they'll just fall short." Claudio said.

"Think about it, their wives hate each other." Stephen said as he and Claudio started laughing. "And what's more? When my beautiful wife Chelsea Benoit gets done with Christa at Summerslam, then she won't be able to fight Dean's battle that night." He laughed.

"But unlike Balor and Ambrose, we don't need our women fighting our battles, we fight our own battles!" Claudio said. "Because we don't just set the bar!"

"We are the bar!" They both said as the interview ended.

"That was great guys." Mike said.

"Thanks Fella." Stephen said as Nia walked up to them. "Nia what's the craic?!" He smiled as Nia started choking Mike out but he and Claudio pushed her away from him.

"Nia what the hell?!" Claudio yelled as Nia pushed him out of the way and choked Mike again but Stephen pushed her off.

"Mike run!" He yelled as Mike did that and Nia went another way.

"What was that about?" Claudio asked.

"Don't ask questions but make sure she doesn't get in that ring with Amy tonight!" Stephen said running off.

"Where are you going?!" Claudio asked.

"To stop Nia from freaking out!" Stephen yelled as he ran.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

I just put on my wrestling gear and was watching Jon and Fergal aka Dean Ambrose and Finn Balor talk about how they were gonna win the Raw Tag Team Titles at Summerslam when I heard my watch go off.

"What's…Oh no!" I said as I saw the eye of X.A.N.A. flashing on there in red. A tower was activated!

"Chelsea!" Joslin yelled running in. "My watch is acting weird!"

"I know, a tower has been activated!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and we ran until we saw Christa and I grabbed her wrist too.

"What the?!"

"A tower has been activated!" We both yelled as we ran out of the arena unnoticed and we got in my rental and drove.

"Where are we going?!" Joslin asked.

"To the hidden Super Computer." I said as we pulled over in an abandoned house. "Follow me." I said as we got out.

"How long has this place been abandoned?" Christa asked.

"Many years, that's why it's perfect for a underground Super Computer." I said as we walked inside and walked to a wall where I tapped it with my foot three times and the walls opened to reveal a stair case heading downstairs some place. "Come on!" I said as we ran down to the Super Computer but when we got there, we were shocked.

"About time you three got here!" Stephen said blocking the super computer.

"Stephen! Well….um…." I stuttered.

"No time to explain! X.A.N.A. has control of Nia!" He said

"Wait! YOU know about all this?!" Christa asked. "Chelsea! I couldn't tell Jon but you went ahead and told Stephen?!" She asked getting mad.

"She didn't tell me anything Christa." Stephen said. "We're wasting time! You and Joslin head for the scanners and Chelsea and I will send you to Lyoko!"

"He's right!" I said as they headed for the scanners and I ran and sat across from Stephen, not worried that this place also had two seats with computers and everything else and put on the headset.

"Transfer Christa!" Stephen said as the process was starting.

"Transfer Joslin!" I said starting the process for Joslin

"Scanner, Christa!"

"Scanner Joslin!"

"Virtualization!" Stephen and I yelled.

 _ **Normal POV**_

After the virtualization process, Joslin and Christa jumped down on their feet and looked around.

"Where are we?" Christa asked.

"The forest sector." Stephen's voice was heard. "I'd be careful though. X.A.N.A. has crabs all over waiting to attack you!"

"Ewwwwww! I'm clean!" Christa yelled.

"NOT those crabs!" Chelsea yelled. "I'm sending you guys your vehicles'." She said as she sent the Overboard and the Overwing.

"The tower is south of you guys." Stephen said as the girls got on their vehicles.

"Ok Stephen talk, how do you know about everything?" Joslin asked as they went to the tower.

"Chelsea left her book laying around last week and I read most of it." Stephen said.

"You read my book?!" Chelsea asked. "You didn't even ask?!" she asked a bit mad.

"You were gone a long time and left it laying around, the eye of X.A.N.A. is what got me. You told me some things about Lyoko but honestly, I didn't believe you until seeing your dad's notes on the place, and snooping around myself and seeing that X.A.N.A. is back and I couldn't resist joining in on the fun." Stephen said. "Plus with two seats at the Super Computer instead of one, looks like he's more powerful this time."

 **Back at the Arena**

Meanwhile at the arena, Amy has just gotten out to the ring when Nia's theme played but she didn't come out.

"Where's Nia Jax?" Michael Cole asked on commentary.

"Taking her time that's what she's doing Cole!" Corey Graves yelled at him. "She's trying to get into the mind of the Raw Women's Champion!"

However she was not taking her time, backstage Nia was in the hallway choking out Bayley but also…Shocking her?!

"Hey Nia!" A voice was heard and she turned around and saw Claudio. "What has gotten into you huh?!" He asked as Nia ran towards him but he moved in time.

"Missed me." He smiled as she ran towards him again but she missed.

"Claudio what's going on?" Fergal asked as he and Jon ran up to him.

"Something is going on with Nia! I just caught her choking and shocking Bayley!"

"You serious?!" Jon asked shocked as Nia ran towards him but he moved.

"Yeah, Stephen said he would fix it but he just ran off!" Claudio said out of breath.

"I hope whatever he's doing, he does it soon!" Fergal said as Nia grabbed him and shocked him

 **Back At The Factory**

"Careful guys! Crabs heading your way!" Chelsea yelled seeing them on her screen.

"Holy Crap they're huge!" Christa yelled shocked as she took out one of her fans and threw it at one of them and destroyed it but another one destroyed her Overboard and she fell.

"Christa! Are you ok?!" Joslin asked.

"Just fine…" Christa said getting up and she got shot.

"Christa!"

"Crap! Christa's down to half her life points." Chelsea said.

"Good! Be careful! You only have half your life points!" Stephen yelled.

"Thanks for telling me." Christa groaned.

"Whatever you do, make sure Joslin gets to the tower!" Chelsea said.

"Got it." Christa said taking both of her fans out and destroying the crabs surrounding her.

"Nice one Christa!" Joslin smiled as a pink ball came out of her hands and she shot it at a crab "Energy Field!"

"Nice one guys!" Chelsea smiled.

"They're almost in the clear for the tower." Stephen smiled.

 **Back At The Arena**

Nia went and picked up the fallen Fergal and shocked him again smirking.

"Hey Nia!" Jon yelled from behind her and she turned around and he ran towards her with a steel chair but she grabbed it and shocked him too.

"You really think that was a good idea?!" Claudio asked yelling at him.

"Not….Now…..I….don't…!" Jon said in pain as he was getting shocked.

 **Back at The Factory**

"Ok, the tower should be in front of you." Chelsea said.

"I see it!" Christa said as she ran but got hit again.

"One more hit and you're done for Christa!" Stephen said as he saw Crabs coming in from behind them.

"Go Joslin, I'll hold them off!" Christa said holding out her fans and Joslin nodded her head as she flew for the tower.

"Come at me Crabs." Christa said as she threw her fans at them but one shot her and sent her back to earth.

"Christa!" Joslin yelled as her overwing was shot but she ran right in the tower and went to the middle and floated straight up to the top and stepped down and put her hand on the screen as it said her name then Code: Lyoko

"Tower Deactivated." Joslin said.

Meanwhile Nia had Claudio by the neck and was about to choke him then stopped and dropped him.

"Why are we like this? Did you do something?" Nia asked as Claudio was catching his breath and shrugged.

Meanwhile at the factory, Chelsea was setting up something.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"You'll see." Chelsea said pushing a button. "Return to the past now!" She said as everything became white.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

After returning to the past, Christa, Joslin and I were right where I gave them the Apple watches.

"Didn't you give these to us before?" Christa asked confused.

"Yeah but X.A.N.A. attacked and we deactivated a tower and I activated return to the past so we're right where we are before X.A.N.A. attacked." I said as they took the watches.

"Won't that mean it'll attack again?!" Joslin exclaimed.

"Not this time don't worry." I smiled as we saw Stephen walk by with Claudio. "Hey Stephen! Can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Stephen said walking to us.

"Thanks for helping us out earlier." I said kissing his cheek and he looked confused.

"I helped you guys out?" He asked.

"Helping us deactivate the tower and everything!" Christa said.

"I helped you guys with Lyoko stuff already? Did Chelsea get mad that I know this stuff through her dad's book?" Stephen asked.

"I don't get it, why don't you remember anything?" Joslin asked.

"Maybe it's because he's never been through a scanner yet, therefore isn't immune for return to the past like we are." I told them. "Whatever, the point is, looks like we found our next warrior." I smiled.

"Wait, you're letting me help out?" Stephen asked. "You're not gonna get mad at me or anything?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well in that case let's get Jon to join us too!" Christa smiled as we stayed silent then started to walk off. "Hey where are you going?! Chelsea's husband can join us but mine can't! Unfair!" She yelled as we all laughed.

 _Me: That was a close one! Nia is ok, Stephen is a Lyoko Warrior. All is well! :D For now until the next X.A.N.A. attack! Read and Review everybody_


	5. Chapter 5: Enter The Demon

_Me: Hey guys I am back with the next Chapter! :D I got some inspiration and decided to update while I watched the G1 so hope you enjoy! :D I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 5: Enter The Demon

"Scanner Stephen." I said as Joslin and I were in the Tampa factory the next afternoon and I was scanning Stephen so that he would be immune from forgetting his memory for when we return to the past.

"How is it?" Joslin asked looking on the screen as I was doing some things.

"Annnnnnnd we're good!" I said pressing a button and the scanning stopped. "You're good Stephen!" I said as he came up.

"Thank god." He said as I finished something else.

"And just so you won't be left out." I said as I handed him a modified Red Apple Watch.

"Thanks Chels." Stephen told me as he put it on. "Glad to be part of the group."

"One problem is, we need a few more people to join Christa and I on Lyoko when we fight X.A.N.A. head on." Joslin said.

"We're still looking though." I told her. "We're just now getting everything together."

"Who could join us?" Joslin asked.

"People who we could trust that's for sure." Stephen said as he sat down at one of the seats as he began working on something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"For one, scanning the sectors to see if there's anything to explain why X.A.N.A. is back and two seats and controls in every factory." Stephen said. "Somebody has to be behind this but there are billions of people in the world we don't know where to start."

"Let me help then." I said as I sat across from him and started to work as well.

"I better head out, I told Fergal we'd hang out with the fam today." Joslin said groaning a bit.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked as she got in the elevator.

"It's my family Chelsea, you know how they are." She said as she went down it.

 ** _Normal POV_**

Soon as Joslin went down the elevator she walked out of the factory and got in her car and drove off. Between her dad's problem's and Nattie's butting into everything, she would rather just stay behind and help out Chelsea and Stephen however she could but sadly she couldn't. 15 minutes later, she pulled into the driveway and got out and walked inside.

"I'm home!" She called out as she got no answer for a second.

"In the living room Jos!" Fergal called out as Joslin walked in and smiled as she saw him face time Chad.

"What up?" Joslin smiled at Fergal. "Sup good brother!"

"Finally! The good sister has returned!" Chad's voice as heard.

"Been busy with Chelsea and Stephen." Joslin said sitting down next to Fergal.

"Been busy with Chelsea a lot lately, something going on?" Fergal asked.

"Nothing too important." Joslin said. _"Except going to a virtual world and saving the real world."_ She thought as Fergal looked over at her.

"Chad, I'm going to call you back." He said hanging up and putting an arm around Joslin. "You're deep in thought."

"Just have a lot on my mind." Joslin said.

"Mind telling me about it?" Fergal asked softly.

 _"_ _Just that I have to go in a virtual world called Lyoko and make sure a computer program called X.A.N.A. doesn't destroy it!"_ Joslin thought looking at him. "Just family thoughts."

"You know, we don't have to go spend time with your family today." Fergal smiled. "We could spend the day just the two of us."

"We could but then we'd never hear the end of it from Nattie." Joslin laughed.

"I can take the heat." Fergal chuckled.

"Then she'll call you a bad husband saying I should get there when she wants to." Joslin giggled as she got up. "Well let's get going then."

"Good idea. We'll take my car." Fergal smiled as they walked out.

 _"_ _His car? But what if there's a activated tower between now and by the time I'm at Nattie's, or when we come back, or…I'm over thinking this. Still…just in case."_ Joslin thought.

"We better arrive separately." Joslin said quickly and Fergal just looked at her. "Just in case….one of us breaks down!"

"Well….alright then…" Fergal said as he kissed her on the cheek. "See you in a few."

"Alright." Joslin smiled nervously as she got in her car and sighed. "That was close!"

 _"_ _What is going on? She always offers to drive? Is she hiding something?"_ Fergal thought as he got in his car and they drove to Nattie's.

"Nothing." Chelsea said as her and Stephen were back at the lab.

"Nothing unusual it looks like." Stephen said. "Did you check Sector 5?"

"That's just it, I haven't been able to. It's like something is blocking me from scanning it." Chelsea said trying another way to scan it.

"You think something is hiding in Sector 5?" Stephen asked typing some things out.

"That's where the big stuff usually happens." Chelsea said typing something to scan it hopefully.

"I see, so the big battle arena then?" Stephen asked trying to scan it too.

"You could say that." Chelsea smiled then it got wider. "I'm in!"

"You're able to scan sector 5?" Stephen asked.

"Looks like it." Chelsea smiled then found something. "Impossible." She typed.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"Hang on I'll send it to you." Chelsea said sending what she sees to Stephen.

"A tower on Sector 5?" Stephen asked.

"That's not normal." Chelsea said typing more as the computer made beeping noise. "Uh oh!"

"What happened?!"

"It just got activated!" Chelsea panicked as hers and Stephen's watches went off. "Joslin and Christa's will go off too but I can't virtualize Christa from the factory from here yet."

"What are we going to do?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got a phone call and answered it.

 _"_ _Chelsea, I see there's an activated tower!"_ Christa said.

"You'll have to sit this one out for now Christa." Chelsea said as she typed.

 _"_ _But Chelsea I-"_

"We can't virtualize you in Vegas from here yet." Chelsea said. "Joslin will have to go at this alone."

 _"_ _She wouldn't have to if Jon was a-"_ Christa was saying but Chelsea hung up on her.

"I hope this isn't a baddie." Chelsea said typing more.

"So anyway, 2 Pawz finally got his fancy bed in today." Nattie smiled as her, her mom and dad, TJ, Joslin and Fergal were in the living room listening to her.

"That's lovely." Ellie smiled as Joslin just sat back.

 _"_ _If I have to hear one more 2 Pawz story."_ Joslin thought as she saw a black like mist above 2 Pawz. _"What the?"_ She thought as it went in him. _"Uh oh…"_ She panicked as her watched went off with the eye of X.A.N.A. _"Things went from bad to worse."_ She thought.

"Oh 2 Pawz just got a hair cut today." Nattie smiled as she picked him up but he scratched at her eyes and dropped down.

"Natalya!" Jim yelled as he got up and checked on his daughter. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Nattie groaned holding her eyes. "What has gotten into 2 Pawz though…?"

"I'd ask the same thing." Joslin said as 2 Pawz got on her and attacked.

"Hey!" Fergal yelled getting him off. "Are you ok Joslin?"

"Yeah…" Joslin said checking for scratches. _"Now's my Chance!"_ She thought. "Nattie I can't believe 2 Pawz attacked me! Is this how you raise your cats! To attack family?!"

"Joslin, he didn't mean-"

"Oh so you're sticking up for him now?! I'm out!" Joslin yelled as she walked out of the house and slammed the door then smiled. "Hook, Line and Sinker." She smirked getting in her car.

"I am so sorry." Fergal said softly. "Let me go check on her." He said as he walked out and saw her car pull out. _"Where is she going?"_ He thought as he got in his car and secretly followed her.

"Hurry up Joslin…" Chelsea said typing more.

"Just call her." Stephen said.

"She should get the memo like Christa did." Chelsea said as her phone rang and she answered it. "Where are you?"

 _"_ _On my way right now give me a minute."_ Joslin said. _"You'll never believe this! X.A.N.A. took over 2 Pawz!"_

"2 Pawz?! What does he want with 2 Pawz?!" Stephen asked

 _"_ _No idea but I got out just in time, hopefully Fergal is ok."_ Joslin said. _"Ok I'm here, I'll head straight for the scanners."_

"Good idea but be careful, you'll be alone this time." Chelsea said getting it ready.

 _"_ _I can handle it. Trust me."_ Joslin said hanging up.

"I hope so." Chelsea said as she saw Joslin enter the scanner room. "Transfer, Joslin!" She said typing. "Scanner, Joslin!" She yelled more. "Virtualization!"

Soon as Joslin was virtualized, she jumped down and the Overwing appeared.

"Thanks Chelsea." Joslin said as she got on it.

"No problem, since you're alone, get to the tower as quick as you can." Chelsea said.

"On it." Joslin said as she flew around. "What is this place?"

"Sector 5. The heart of Lyoko." Stephen said as Chelsea looked at him. "What? I got it from your dad's notes."

"It's true." Chelsea smiled as they heard the Elevator open.

"Where's Joslin?" Fergal asked.

"Uh oh." Chelsea said.

"Uh oh what? Is everything ok?" Joslin asked as Stephen took off his headset.

"Yeah everything is fine." Chelsea said.

"Joslin?! Where are you?" Fergal asked.

"It's a long story Fergal." Stephen said.

"I don't care, I just want to know where my wife is!" Fergal yelled.

"In a Virtual world." Chelsea said covering her headset.

"A Virtual…wait a minute. Is this Lyoko that they briefly told us about?!" Fergal asked.

"Yep." Chelsea said.

"X.A.N.A. returned so that's why we're here." Stephen said. "Joslin is the only one who can deactivate towers."

"And she's there alone?!" Fergal asked shocked.

"Christa is in Vegas right now we have nobody else, Chelsea and I run the Super Computers." Stephen said.

"How do I get to Lyoko?" Fergal asked after a minute.

"Excuse-"

"How do I get to Lyoko?!" Fergal asked again.

"Fergal you're not serious…" Chelsea said.

"I'm damn serious Chelsea." Fergal said determined.

"Go down to the scanner room and get in one and it'll take you to Lyoko." Stephen said putting his headset on. "Fergal you sure-" He started to ask as Fergal climbed down the ladder and walked into one of the scanners. "Transfer Fergal!" He said starting up the process. "Scanner Fergal!" He said typing more. "Virtualization!" He yelled sending him to Lyoko.

"You think that's a good idea?" Chelsea asked.

"What other choice do we have? He's stubborn." Stephen said.

"Joslin, how are you holding up?" Chelsea asked.

"I see the tower, not too far now." Joslin smiled.

"Good." Chelsea said switching over to Fergal. "How are you holding up? Need a vehicle?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Fergal's voice as heard. "I'm sure I can get to Joslin quickly."

"Glad to hear." Chelsea smiled as she checked on Joslin again. "Uh oh!"

"What? I don't like the sound of Uh oh." Joslin said as somebody shot at her Overwing and she fell over.

"Tarantula's!" Chelsea said as she saw 5 on the screen and Joslin looked behind her as they came towards her.

"They're strong so be careful!" Chelsea said.

"I'll try." Joslin said holding out her hands and shooting Energy Fields but ran as they got closer. _"Must…make it…to the tower!"_ She thought running but she got shot and fell.

"Joslin!" Chelsea yelled worried. "One more hit and you're done for!"

"Thanks for that…" Joslin groaned getting up and shooting more Energy Fields but only destroying two of them. "I'm done for…" She whined as one shot towards her but a cloud of black smoke appeared in front of her and popped up to reveal Fergal with a large sword (Think William's Outfit in season four but without the eye of X.A.N.A. on it) "Fergal!"

"Couldn't let you go at this alone now could I?" Fergal asked smiling at her. "Super Smoke!" He yelled turning into smoke and heading towards the Trantula's and killing them with his sword.

"Hey Chelsea, why is Fergal here?" Joslin asked.

"He made us." Chelsea said.

"I was worried about you." Fergal smiled.

"You're sweet." Joslin smiled as they got to the tower and she smiled and kissed him and walked in it and got in the middle and flew up and got on the upper platform and stepped on it as the screen appeared and she put her hand on it then took it off then her name appeared followed by Code: Lyoko. "Tower Deactivated."

"Phew!" Stephen said typing something. "Fergal brace yourself."

"Why?" Fergal asked as Stephen pressed a button.

"Return to the past now!" Stephen said as they returned to the past.

"So anyway, I'm meeting with a manager on Thursday to talk about 2 Pawz." Nattie smiled talking to her family and Joslin was laying back on the couch.

"Hey Jos? Weren't we on Lyoko just a minute ago?" Fergal whispered.

"Yeah but we returned to the past to undo everything so only you and I and Stephen and Chelsea remember, so no 2 Pawz going crazy." Joslin whispered back giggling.

"What are you two love birds giggling about?" Nattie asked smiling.

"Stuff." Joslin giggled.

"What kind of stuff?" Nattie asked.

"Just stuff between us."Fergal said hugging Joslin and smiling down at her.

 _Me: Phew! Thank god Fergal saved Joslin just in time! And 2 Pawz is no longer an evil Kitty. lol :D Let me know if I'm doing the Lyoko Scenes good, I hope I am...Read and Review everybody! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble At The Lake

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter! :D Sorry I took so long but I sorta had a bit of a block and personal life got in the way. :( I won't say what it is but it's taken up quite a bit of time. But here is the next Chapter! :D I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 6: Trouble at the Lake

"Yes Chelsea we'll be ok, enjoy Comic Con." Joslin smiled as her, Fergal, Christa, Jon, Stephen and a few friends were hanging out in Nashville for the day.

" _You sure? What if X.A.N.A. attacks or something?"_ Chelsea asked.

"We'll be fine, we're not too far from the Nashville factory." Joslin said.

" _Well…ok. Have fun."_ Chelsea said unsure and hanging up.

"Chelsea…" Joslin sighed putting her phone in her bag.

"Is she ok?" Christa asked.

"She's worried about a X.A.N.A. attack." Joslin said shaking her head. "I swear that girl worries too much."

"We'll just ask Stephen to check for any activated towers then." Christa suggested.

"Nah, everyone will be suspicious." Joslin chuckled.

"Then I'll text Chelsea to go to the San Diego factory if she's so worried then check for activated towers." Christa said texting Chelsea.

"Hey you two hurry up!" Jon called out. "Or we'll have fun without you!"

"Coming baby!" Christa called out as she got a text back. "Chelsea texted back and said she would. Come on!"

"Let's do this!" Joslin smiled as she ran to the Dock and jumped right in the water.

"Nice one!" Fergal called out.

"Thanks babe!" Joslin smiled as she swam back.

"Looks like somebody is having a bit of fun." CJ aka Lana giggled.

"What can I say, Joslin gets excited sometimes." Fergal smiled.

Meanwhile on Lyoko in the forest sector, all was well….well until one of the towers auras around it turned from White to red.

"Faugh A Ballaga!" Stephen shouted as he jumped right in the lake.

"Damn Stephen." Nia chuckled.

"That was awesome!" Christa shouted as Stephen got back up on the dock.

"Not bad for a pale fella huh?" He asked chuckling.

"Wish Chelsea didn't have to go to Comic con." Miro aka Rusev said as he jumped it.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

Man I was probably worried for nothing. Then again, X.A.N.A. attacks do come at the most random times. So can you blame me for being worried?! Christa did have a good idea suggesting I go to San Diego factory and I am.

I managed to sneak away and walk out of the convention center and walk to an abandoned building and walked to a trap door and climbed down it and went up to the super computer and put on a headset.

" _Of course this one is on."_ I thought as I went and did a scan of Lyoko to see if there was any activated towers. Surprise surprise there was one!

"Crap!" I yelled as my watch was making noise and I called Stephen.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Back at the lake, the girls were showing off and having a good time, while Miro and Jon were having a couple of cigars. Meanwhile Stephen was standing away from the dock looking on and Fergal and Joslin noticed.

"You ok mate?" Fergal asked as they walked up to him.

"Just worried about Chelsea." Stephen said. "This X.A.N.A. business has us all wound up."

"It has all of us wound up Stephen." Joslin said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're Lyoko warriors, we fight."

"You're right." Stephen said as he heard his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

" _There's a Tower activated in the forest sector!"_ Chelsea yelled.

"You serious?!" Stephen asked shocked.

"Look!" Joslin yelled as there was something black in the lake.

"That can't be good." Fergal said as Miro was about to jump in the lake but the black slime like thing spewed out lighting and shocked him.

"MIRO!" CJ Cried out as she ran over to him crying."

"What's going on?!" Jon asked as Christa grabbed him by the waist and they managed to get off the dock before they got shocked.

"Everyone! Get to the factory!" Stephen yelled out as he threw something at Joslin. "You'll need this if you want Chelsea to virtualize you from San Diego." He said.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jon yelled.

"We'll explain later." Christa said.

"What about you Stephen?" Fergal asked.

"I'll stay here and get the others off the dock." Stephen said as they nodded their heads. "Now get going!" He called out as they all ran away.

" _What's going on Stephen?!"_ Chelsea asked panicking on her end.

"Ever hear of a lake monster that shoots out lightning?" Stephen asked.

"Ok can somebody tell me what's going on?!" Jon asked as they ran.

"Hard to explain and you probably won't believe us but there's this virtual world called Lyoko." Fergal said as they ran.

"Lyoko?! You mean that place Cena was telling Nikki about?!" Jon asked.

"That's the one!" Joslin said.

"And all of you have been going on Lyoko?! Has X.A.N.A. rewoken?!"

"Bingo!" Joslin said as they reached the factory.

Over at the dock Lexi quietly and quickly tried getting off the dock but when she was almost off, bolts of lightning came up and she quickly ran back.

"I got you Lexi." Nia said hugging her.

"This is bad Chelsea, everybody else is trapped on the dock and I can't get to them." Stephen said sounding worried.

" _Hang on let me try something until the others get to the factory."_ Chelsea said as she was heard typing on the keyboard.

"Hurry up!" Stephen hissed.

" _Hang on! Annnnnnnnd got it!"_ Chelsea said as the dock was surrounded by a pink ball of energy. _"I activated a tower temporarily until the others get here, but it won't hold up for very long and they still can't get off the dock so you'll have to find a way to counteract the lighting."_

"Thanks for that." Stephen said.

"Come on!" Joslin ran out of breath as they ran into the factory

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Jon asked as they got on the elevator and went up to the Super Computer.

"We…um….I have no idea." Joslin said as they got to it. "I don't even know how Chelsea and Stephen get us on Lyoko."

"What's that thing Stephen threw at you?" Fergal asked as Joslin looked at it.

"A flash drive?" She asked looking at it. "I think I'm supposed to plug it in." She said as she found a place to plug it in.

Over at the San Diego factory, Chelsea was trying her hardest to keep the force field up.

"Come on….come on…" She said as something appeared on one of her screens. "The program! It's working!" She smiled as all the Super computers were now connected and she went to the Nashville one. "Anybody there?" She asked.

"Chelsea?!" Joslin was heard.

"We can hear you?" Christa asked.

"Yeah, Stephen's program works! All the activated super computers are connected! I can take you guys to Lyoko where ever you are!" She smiled.

"How do you get to Lyoko?" Jon asked.

"Oh my God…" Chelsea said quietly. "Christa did you tell him?!"

"He knew what he heard Cena say remember?" Christa asked. "And besides him and I got off the Dock before that thing kept everybody else on it."

"Well better make him useful. Everybody get to scanners." Chelsea said. "I'm starting up the process."

"Everybody? Even-"

"Yes Christa even Jon." Chelsea said as they went down to the scanner room and got in the scanners. "Transfer Joslin!" She said typing. "Transfer Fergal! Transfer Christa! Transfer Jon!" She said typing. "Scanner Joslin! Scanner Fergal! Scanner Christa! Scanner Jon!" She said as she typed more. "Virtualization!" She yelled sending the four to Lyoko.

Once the four got virtualized they jumped down on their feet and looked around.

"Well hello handsome." Christa smiled at Jon as she saw he had on a black tank top like top with red lines going down his sides and his chest, Black pants with the red lines on the sides and his inner thighs.

"Hello to you too." Jon smiled looking at his hands. "Cool I got brass knucks!" He smiled hitting the ground with them causing a hole to appear. "Whoa…"

"Careful Jon, you fall in the digital sea, you're gone forever." Chelsea said fixing the hole.

"Thanks for that Chels." Jon said.

"I'm sending you your vehicles'." Chelsea said as the Overwing, Overboard and a one wheeled bike appeared. "The bike is for you Jon."

"Sweet." Jon smiled as everyone got on their vehicles'…well all but Fergal. "Don't you have a vehicle?"

"Don't need one." Fergal smiled.

"Ok the tower is south east of you guys." Chelsea said.

"Gotcha." Joslin said as she flew off with Christa following.

"Super smoke." Fergal said turning into smoke and following them and Jon followed too.

Back at the lake, Stephen was working on something to counteract the lighting.

" _I better hurry, Chelsea can't keep the force field up forever. And the lighting is getting more powerful!"_ Stephen thought as he thought of something and ran to Miro's truck.

"Is he just leaving us here?!" Miro yelled.

" _Come on, come on…"_ Stephen thought as he looked and felt his tent. "Alright!" He smiled as he got the metal rods out and ran back to the dock.

"This is a piece of cake." Jon smiled as an explosion happened and they were sent flying.

"You guys ok?!" Chelsea asked as she typed.

"We think so." Joslin said as there was some green monster with three points coming at them.

"Uh oh…" Chelsea said typing. "Those are Insekts."

"Is that bad?" Christa asked.

"Very!" Chelsea said worried. "They're known for exploding so be careful."

"Gotcha." The girls said scared as it walked towards them ready to explode but Jon got infront of them and made an X Shape with his arms and a red barrier like thing went up as the Insekt exploded.

"Wow Jon…You just saved us." Fergal said a bit shocked.

"Honestly…I had no idea I could do that." Jon said.

"We better get to the tower." Joslin said as everybody nodded their heads and ran.

"I hope this works." Stephen said as he was tying the rods from the tent together.

"What's he doing?" Miro asked.

"I think he's trying to make the lighting reflect on those rods long enough for us to escape." Lexi said.

"I hope it works." CJ said sounding scared and Miro hugged her.

"Just a little more." Stephen said as his phone rang and he answered it. "How are things on your end?"

" _Everybody is on Lyoko and heading towards the tower."_ Chelsea said. _"But I can't keep the force field up forever!"_

"Don't need to, I think I found a solution." Stephen said finishing tying the rods together.

" _I hope so, otherwise we can kiss our friends goodbye."_ Chelsea said.

"Tower dead ahead!" Joslin smiled as they ran towards it but was stopped by a black ball like thing. "Chelsea…what are those?"

"Not now Joslin!"

"No I mean it! What are those black cannonball type things?" She asked as Chelsea typed something.

"Uh oh, those are Megatanks!" Chelsea exclaimed. They're powerful and can only be destroyed when they're open, but be careful, you only have a second to attack when they are, otherwise, you're screwed."

"Gotcha." Christa said as one was behind them. "Uh oh…" She said as they both opened up and charged their beams for attack.

"Force Field!" Jon yelled as he put his arms together like an X and put up a force field as the Megatanks attacked.

"Good work Jon!" Fergal smiled.

"And done!" Stephen said as he finished tying the rods together at the lake.

" _Good! Because the force field is about to be down!"_ Chelsea said typing.

"Everybody when the force field is down, quickly make a run for land!" Stephen yelled at them.

"What about you? The lightning will strike you bad Stephen!" CJ yelled

"I'll be fine, if it attacks me you'll be alright. Trust me!" Stephen yelled back

"What are we going to do?!" Christa asked. "We can't keep standing here forever!"

"Everyone at the lake will be fried if we don't deactivate that tower!" Joslin yelled as the tanks stopped attacking.

"I have an idea." Jon said as he lowered the force field and kept an eye on the one infront of him. "Fergal take care of the one behind us."

"Got it." Fergal said watching it.

"What's going on?" Joslin asked.

"Trust me." Jon said as the Megatank infront of them opened it's eye charging for attack. "Fist of fury!" He yelled throwing out a punch and a ball of energy went towards the Megatank and hit it and destroyed it but not before it threw it's own attack and hit Jon, devirtualizing him in the process.

"JON!" Christa cried out.

"He sacrificed himself for us." Joslin said softly.

"Why did it have to be Jon? I finally got him to be a Lyoko Warrior." Christa said as she began crying.

"Christa pull yourself together." Joslin said hugging her.

Meanwhile in the real world, the scanner that Jon was in opened and he got out of it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You lost all your life points so you got devirtualized." Chelsea said. "Also you can't go back on Lyoko for 24 hours because of that."

"Son of a…"

"Ok, so how are we supposed to beat this other tank?" Joslin asked.

"I have an idea." Fergal said as a ball of black smoke appeared in his hand and the Megatank opened up and Fergal threw the smoke at him, paralyzing him. "Joslin now!"

"Energy Field!" She yelled throwing one at the tank, completely destroying it.

"Hurry Joslin!" Christa called out as Joslin ran to the tower.

"Ok Chelsea, lower the force field." Stephen said as the force field was lowered. "EVERYBODY GO NOW!" He screamed as everyone ran towards land and the lighting was heading toward Stephen's way. "Bring it on…" He said quietly.

Meanwhile Joslin ran to the tower and walked right in it as she went to the middle of the platform then flew completely up on the upper platform and stepped on it as the screen appeared and she put her hand on it and her name followed by Code: Lyoko appeared.

"Tower Deactivated." She said.

Meanwhile the lighting got dangerously close to Stephen before it disappeared all of a sudden.

" _The tower got deactivated. Thank god."_ He thought as he smiled.

"What was that about?" Nia asked.

"I'd tell you, but you won't remember." Stephen smiled at them.

Over at the San Diego lab, Chelsea smiled as she typed. "Return to the past now!" She pushed a button, returning everybody to the past.

"Faugh A Ballagh!" Stephen yelled as he ran and jumped into the lake.

"Hey, weren't we just at the factory?" Jon asked Christa.

"We were but once we return to the past, nobody but the Lyoko Warriors remember anything." Christa said.

"Nothing at all?" Jon asked.

"Nope, just us." Stephen smiled getting up. "Thank god to, don't want our friends scarred for life." He smiled looking at the group.

 _Me: Phew! Our Warriors managed to save everyone at the lake! And the group of warriors are complete! :D For now, I may add some more in the future, not sure yet lol. Anyway Read and Review Everybody! :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Project XANA

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter! :D Sorry I took a while but I had a lot going on in my personal life where I couldn't even focus on uploading for a while, but I'm back for now! I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter. You rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 7: Project X.A.N.A.

Days after what happened at the lake, I was back in the Tampa factory figuring out what's going on. Two seats with every factory? A Tower in Sector 5? What is going on here?! I held my head as I typed some more then heard the elevator go off.

"So this is where you've been huh?" Stephen asked as he walked in and walked over to the other seat and started working.

"Yeah something has been keeping me awake." I told him.

"Me too." Stephen said. "It doesn't make sense though about X.A.N.A. The Original Lyoko Warriors destroyed him 10 years ago, or so the legend goes. How could he have returned?"

"According to the two seats in every factory, house or whatever, I think somebody brought back X.A.N.A." I told him.

"That's what I'm thinking but how though? Your dad sacrificed himself to keep X.A.N.A. from coming back and everyone else turned off the Super Computers to keep him away." Stephen said typing and looking around Lyoko.

"That's just it though. Somebody must have turned on the Super Computers and made a program and bring back X.A.N.A." I said.

"Question is though, who and why?" Stephen asked as he typed more. "Project X.A.N.A.?"

"Project X.A.N.A.?" I asked typing.

"I'm trying to hack into it but it's going to take a while." Stephen told me. "You better head home and head back to bed."

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Hey, I was an IT, I think I can figure this out." He smiled at me as I went over and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." I smiled as I went to the elevator and went down it and went home.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"This is a nice place." Christa smiled as her and Jon were in a restaurant in Vegas.

"Nothing special." Jon shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?! It's amazing!" She smiled at him. "Looks so nice."

"Thanks Christa." Jon smiled as they got their orders taken. "Afterwards we can hit the slots."

"Sounds like a plan." Christa smiled. "No X.A.N.A. attacks for days."

"Not since the other day where I joined." Jon smiled as they waited on their food.

"So how's it like being a Lyoko warrior?" Christa asked smiling at him.

"Eh, like fighting in a ring, only with powers." Jon shrugged.

"At least you have powers, I only got fans to help me out." Christa chuckled.

"Maybe you need to figure out your powers more because I think you do have more than just your fans." Jon said.

"Maybe you're right." Christa said as they got their drinks then taking a sip. "Maybe next time on Lyoko I'll try to figure out more of my powers."

"Come on come on." Stephen said trying to hack into Project X.A.N.A. "This is gonna take all night…and we have tours to go on…" He said tiredly trying to hack in it again. "Come on…" He said trying again and got into it this time. "Perfect!" He smiled as he typed more looking into the Program. _"Hmmmmm he was reborn recently but not as strong as before."_ He thought typing then something came up.

"Not now!" He yelled as a tower was activated and his watch went off. "Perfect timing!" He growled as he called up Joslin and Fergal.

"Hello? Chelsea? Stephen? We're on our way!" Joslin said.

"Thank god." He sighed. "Anything happening on your end?" He asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Fergal said.

"Good." Stephen said. "I'll see you here and I'll transfer Jon and Christa from Vegas." He said hanging up.

"This looks so good!" Christa smiled as they got their food.

"Dig in my dear." Jon smiled as he almost took a bite of his burger but his Black Apple watch started going off. "Oh no…"

"Is there-" Christa was about to ask but her watch was going off as well. "Activated tower."

"Let's go." Jon said as they got up but stopped as a group of guys in suits got up and started attacking and shocking everybody.

"Oh no…" Christa said as her phone rang and she answered it. "Stephen, we have a problem."

"So X.A.N.A. launched the attack on your end huh?" Stephen asked.

"Looks like it." Christa said.

"Christa, you go, I'll stay here!" Jon said.

"But Jon!"

"Christa somebody has to stay behind and keep these X.A.N.A. cronies at bay! I'll be fine I promise, now go!" He yelled as Christa went to hug and kiss him.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Jon said. "Now go!" He said as she nodded and ran towards the exit but one of the guys was blocking her way and walked towards her.

"What do you think you're doing buddy?!" Jon tackled the guy down and held him down. "Christa run!" He yelled as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Stephen, I'm heading towards the factory!" Christa yelled as she got in her car and drove off fast.

"Good, I'm sending you the directions to the Vegas factory on your watch so you know where it's at." Stephen said typing in something then sending it to Christa's watch.

"I got it, thanks Stephen." Christa smiled hanging up

"Stephen. We're here." Joslin's voice was heard as he sent the map to Christa.

"Good, I'll start up the process." Stephen said as they got down to the scanners and started up the program. "Transfer Joslin! Transfer Fergal!" He said typing. "Scanner Joslin! Scanner Fergal!" He said more as he pushed a button. "Virtualization." He said as he sent them to Lyoko.

Soon as Joslin and Fergal got virtualized, they jumped down and looked around.

"Stephen where are we?" Joslin asked.

"Mountain Sector." Stephen said sending the Overwing to them and Joslin got on. "Tower is north west of you. Fergal, you might want to get on since there's not a lot of space for you to use Super Smoke."

"Got it." Fergal said getting on the Overwing and holding on to Joslin and riding off.

"So, you think you can lay a hand on my girl huh?" Jon growled keeping the guy down but then he smirked and shocked Jon, sending him flying and screaming and crashed into a table and knocked it over.

"Damn…" He groaned as he saw the guys walk towards him. "Bring it on." He smirked.

"We should almost be at the tower." Joslin said as they saw shots fired towards them.

"Careful guys, there's wasps heading your way!" Stephen said.

"Thanks for the warning." Fergal said half sarcastically as smoke appeared and turned into his sword and he used it as a shield while Joslin drove the Overwing near the tower. "Better find land soon."

"I'm trying." Joslin said as they finally found land and the tower was on the other side of it. "I got this." She said as two balls of energy was in her hands. "Energy Field!" She yelled as she threw them at the wasps and got them.

"Nice one Jos!" Fergal smiled as the third one flew towards them but he killed it with his sword.

"You too." Joslin smiled as she got back on the Overboard.

"Super Smoke!" Fergal yelled as he turned into smoke and followed them.

"Not too far now." Stephen smiled typing.

"Stephen, I'm at the factory." Joslin's voice was heard.

"Great! Where's Jon?"

"He stayed behind to handle the guys X.A.N.A. is controlling." Christa said.

"That works, head toward the scanners, I'll transfer you into Lyoko." Stephen said as he typed. "Fergal, Joslin. I'm sending Christa your way."

"Sounds good to us." Joslin smiled as they flew towards the tower but the Overboard got shot and she fell down.

"Joslin!" Fergal getting up.

"I'm ok." Joslin said looking at the tower. "Looks like the Welcoming Committee is here, and I'm not talking about my sister." She said as there were five blocks blocking the tower.

"That doesn't look good." Stephen said.

"Yeah no shit Stephen." Joslin said.

"Come and get me bastards." Jon growled as he got behind the table then threw it at them and started running, eventually getting in the kitchen and closing the door. After he caught his breath, he grabbed his phone and called Stephen.

"Stephen, I think I got X.A.N.A.'s cronies under control." Jon said.

"Think you can go to the factory?" Stephen asked.

"By the way things look, I don't think I can." Jon said. "Think they can handle without me?"

"I think so." Stephen said. "Keep me updated if you can."

"Will do." Jon said hanging up and looking out the window of the door.

"Joslin, stay behind me." Fergal said as they watched the blocks. "If you get devirtualized, nobody can deactivate the tower."

"Got it." Joslin said as she stayed behind Fergal.

"When I say attack, attack the block I stun." Fergal said as Joslin nodded her head as he made a ball of smoke appear in his hands and threw it at one of them stunning them. "Attack!"

"Energy Field!" Joslin yelled throwing one at the stunned Block making it disappear. However the other four started firing at them with Fergal using his sword to shield them.

"Ok this is harder than we thought." Fergal said.

Over at the restaurant, Jon grabbed a sharp knife and held on to it as the guys banged at the door.

"Don't know how much longer I can keep them busy." Jon said holding the knife as they tried knocking down the door some more. "Get that tower deactivated soon guys…"

"We're never gonna get through." Joslin said as they kept shooting at them.

"We will, promise." Fergal said as a Block appeared behind them and started charging up it's attack.

"Behind you!" Stephen yelled as they turned around and braced themselves but before the block could fire, something hit it and destroyed it.

"Huh?" Joslin asked looking in that direction.

"Looks like you two are in a jam huh?" Christa asked smiling on the Overboard.

"Boy we're glad to see you." Joslin smiled in relief.

"But we have four of them left to deal with." Fergal said still shielding them.

"Let me try something." Christa said as she looked at a rock standing up by two of the blocks and she focused on it as it all of a sudden, got lifted then it got thrown towards the two, destroying those two. "Whoa…"

Joslin blinked a few times before speaking up. "Christa, did you do that?"

"Yeah, I did." She smiled "I have a power other than a weapon."

"If you two don't mind, we have two more blocks to destroy and Joslin has to get to the tower." Stephen said.

"He's right, Jon is in danger." Christa said sounding scared and worried.

"Danger?" Joslin asked.

"Long story." Christa said looking forward. "Ok I'll distract them and try to get one. Fergal you get the other one."

"Got it." Fergal said as Christa flew off and around the blocks.

"Hey guys, looking for someone?" Christa asked as the blocks started shooting at her but she threw one of her fans at one destroying it but missing the other. "Fergal now!" She yelled.

"Super Smoke!" He yelled turning into smoke and quickly going towards the other block then getting up and pushing his sword down on one of the Eyes of X.A.N.A. and destroying it. "It's clear Josllin!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled running towards the tower then entering it.

"Here they come." Jon said as the guys banged on the door more until it eventually got broken down and they stared at Jon, lightning bolts coming out of them. "Come at me bitches!" He yelled as he ran towards them.

Stepping in the middle, Joslin flew up to the higher platform and stepped on it and waited a second until the screen came up and she touched it with it saying her name, followed by Code: Lyoko.

"Tower Deactivated." She said.

Meanwhile Jon was about to stab at the guy about to touch him but he froze when they suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" One of the guys asked rubbing his head.

"I have a headache." Another guy groaned.

"Why is that guy about to stab us?" A third guy asked.

"I would explain but…" Jon smirked.

"Return to the past now!" Stephen said pressing a button sending them back in time.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

"Ok was there a X.A.N.A. attack?" I asked Stephen as he and I were back at the factory after I went to bed.

"Didn't your watch go off?" Stephen asked typing.

"I must have been sleeping pretty well." I told him scratching the back of his head.

"Well I managed to hack into Project X.A.N.A." Stephen said as he started typing. "A few things I noticed is that one, return to the past won't make it stronger so we'll be good this time."

"That's good." I smiled. "I was worried about that."

"Two, he appears weaker than it was last time but I don't know if that's temporary or not." Stephen said typing. "Three, there's a way to destroy it before he gets stronger."

"There is?!" I asked as I smiled.

"Yeah." Stephen said. "I'll need Joslin to get some data from Sector 5 but it can be done."

"We can end this quickly!" I smiled as he frowned. "What's the matter?"

"It may be easier said than done." Stephen said frowning then turning toward the screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked down.

"X.A.N.A. is being controlled this time."

 _Me: UH OH! What a twist! Who could be controlling X.A.N.A. this time?! Looks like Christa discovered a new Power in Lyoko and Jon was...ok against X.A.N.A.'s cronies. Lol. Read and Review Everybody! :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble At The Capital

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter :D Sorry updates are still slow but I'm slowly getting though what I have been over the past few weeks but I hope you guys like this chapter. :D I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 8: Trouble At The Capital

"What do you mean X.A.N.A. could be controlled this time?!" I asked in shock. Not believing that someone could ACTUALLY control X.A.N.A.

"It's hard to explain. " Stephen said. "But from what I found out by hacking Project X.A.N.A. apparently there was a trace of ot despite what everyone said." He said as he turned around and started typing. "So someone, or some persons found that trace of it and resurrected it back to life. Right now though, ot doesn't seem too powerful."

"So we can have Joslin get some data from Sector 5 right?" I asked him.

"Yes but like I said, it'll be easier said than done." Stephen said. "Once whoever is controlling X.A.N.A finds out that new Lyoko Warriors are after them and X.A.N.A. I'm sure they'll stop at nothing to destroy us."

I stood there silent for a few minutes as Stephen was typing something. Who would want to control X.A.N.A. and why would they want to control it? What does this person or people, have to gain from controlling X.A.N.A.? Don't they know the dangers that X.A.N.A. can do?

"So when can we get this data exactly?" I asked.

"Well we'll be pretty busy with work over the next few days so how about Tuesday or Wednesday when we all get home." Stephen smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled.

A few days later, Stephen and I had just gotten off a plane in Washington D.C. and had to wait on our next flight to Buffalo. Him and I had a house show there tonight and the weather looks pretty bad out there.

"Think we'll make the show in time?" I asked him as I sat next to him while he was on his phone.

"I think so." Stephen said. "Besides it's not winter and we're not in Edmonton."

"Don't remind me." I whined putting my head down. Earlier this year a few of us had to miss a show in my hometown of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada due to the snow. I hate missing shows in my hometown!

"Looks like the weather is getting pretty bad out there." Stephen said as the PA announced that all flights were delayed. "You've got to be kidding!" He growled quietly as I looked and the weather started getting worse.

"I don't believe it, how is the weather getting worse every second?" I asked. "Looks like a hurricane out there."

"I dunno." Stephen said as we heard a beeping noise and we looked at our watches.

"You've gotta be kidding!" We both yelled as we saw the Eye of X.A.N.A. flash on our watches.

"Let's go we were just at this Super Computer!" I said as Stephen nodded his head and he followed me out. Well we tried to leave anyway.

"Please remain calm! We are now on Lockdown, please remain calm!" Somebody yelled.

"Seriously?!" I yelled. "Hey mister, my husband and I really have to be somewhere right now."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you and your husband can wait! Nobody is to leave until the weather is under control." The man said.

"You don't understand this is an emergency!" Stephen yelled.

"I can't let you two out, I'm sorry." The man said not sounding sorry.

"This is unbelievable." I said out loud as my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

" _Chelsea, we just got the signal! Lead us to the Buffalo Super Computer!"_ Christa said.

"Gonna be kind of hard since Stephen and I are on lockdown." I said.

" _Lockdown?! You've got to be kidding me!"_ Christa yelled. _"What is going on over there?!"_

"Really bad weather." I said looking outside.

" _How bad?"_

"Like hurricane bad." I said.

" _And where are you exactly?!"_ Christa asked frantically.

"Washington D.C."

" _How is there hurricane weather in Washington D.C.!?"_ She yelled.

" _Think X.A.N.A. has something to do with the weather there?"_ I heard Jon ask.

"It is possible…" I said softly thinking. "You two along with Joslin and Fergal get to the Super Computer, I'll send you the directions via text. Stay there and don't do anything until Stephen and I get to the Super Computer here, understood?"

" _Understood."_ Christa said as she hung up.

"Well?" Stephen asked as he looked over at me.

"Jon thinks X.A.N.A. has something to do with the weather here." I said texting the directions to Christa.

"That could be possible, especially since if we can't get to the super computer." Stephen said. "If we can't get to the super computer then everyone else has no way onto Lyoko."

"So we have to get out of here." I said.

"You heard the twat, we're stuck here until the weather clears!" Stephen said as I smirked.

"Who said we're stuck, we're breaking out of here." I said smirking.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Stephen asked me.

"Just go to the bathroom and you'll know what to do." I said walking to the women's bathroom and him going to the men's.

I smirked as I went to the Womens bathroom and saw a window. Bingo! Now to get out before anybody notices. I climbed on the sink then jumped to the window. Barely holding on but I did. Eventually I got it opened and jumped down and saw Stephen right next to me.

"That was easy." He said as he put me on his back and we ran to the super computer.

"Any reason why I'm on your back?" I asked as the wind started picking up.

"This is why!" He yelled as he held on to me tighter as the wind slew us down.

"We're never going to get there…" I said hanging on to him.

"The hell we're not!" Stephen yelled as he hung on to me more and we got right to the house when the wind started to really pick up. "Just a little more...!" He yelled as we got right in the house and he struggled to keep his balance.

"Are you ok baby?!" I asked getting off his back and checking on him.

"Just fine." Stephen said catching his balance. "Now lets go."

"Right!" I said as we ran down to the Super Computer and sat down and called Christa. "Christa you there?"

" _Just got here."_ Christa said as Stephen started up the program.

"Head for the scanners." I said as Christa hung up.

"Let's do this. Transfer Jon!"

"Transfer Fergal!" I said typing.

"Scanner Jon!"

"Scanner Fergal!"

"Virtualization!" We both yelled sending the guys to Lyoko.

"Ladies you ready?" Stephen asked.

"You bet." Joslin said.

"Transfer Joslin!" I said

"Transfer Christa!" Stephen said.

"Scanner Joslin!"

"Scanner Christa!"

"Virtualization!" We both yelled sending the girls to Lyoko as well.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Soon as the girls landed on Lyoko, Chelsea and Stephen sent in their vehicles.

"Perfect timing." Christa said as she got on the overboard. "How's the weather over there."

"You don't want to know." Chelsea said as she typed. "You guys would want to be careful, Crabs are just ahead."

"Crabs?! I'm clean!" Jon yelled.

"NOT Those kinds of Crabs." Chelsea said as Jon got on the Overbike.

"Tower is just straight ahead of you southwest." Stephen said.

"You girls just leave the crabs to us." Fergal said. "Super smoke!" he turned into smoke and went ahead.

"I got this." Jon smirked as he drove off following Fergal.

"Uh oh." Chelsea said looking at the screen.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"When the guys went on ahead, a couple of Hornets appeared and they're coming for the girls!" Chelsea yelled. "Joslin, Christa, heads up! Got a hornet problem heading your way!"

"It's like X.A.N.A. knew we would conquer and divide." Christa said as she flew higher and saw the hornets and threw her fan at a few and destroyed them.

"Nice one Christa!" Joslin smiled. "Energy Field!" She yelled throwing one at the last hornet destroying it.

"Let's go follow the guys." Christa said as they went on ahead.

Meanwhile where the guys were, Jon had the force field up while the Crabs attacked them.

"Hey Chelsea! Stephen! Thanks for not telling me these Crabs were HUGE!" Jon yelled.

"Thought you knew." Stephen said as he typed. "You're gonna need a break soon, the force field won't last forever, Jon."

"No problem." Jon smirked. "Fergal when I give the signal, you know what to do."

"On it." Fergal said holding his sword.

"Ok...Now!" Jon yelled as he let the force field down.

"Super Smoke!" Fergal yelled turning into smoke and Jon jumped up and landed on one of the Crabs.

"So just attack this eye thing?" Jon asked.

"Yep." Chelsea said as Jon punched the eye on it's back and jumped off quickly as it was destroyed.

"Man, I knew my fists were good, just not this good." He smirked as Fergal got up from underneath a crab and destroyed it.

"Don't celebrate just yet, only two got destroyed." Fergal said.

"You're right." Jon said as he quickly dodged a Crab shooting at them while Fergal turned into smoke.

"Need some help boys?" Christa asked as she threw her fans at one of the Crabs destroying them.

"Thanks babe." Jon smiled as Joslin threw a few Energy Fields at another crab and destroyed it.

"You girls came right on time!" Fergal said as they headed towards the tower.

"Glad we could help." Christa said as Joslin jumped off the Overwing and walked into the tower and walked to the middle and flew up to the higher platform and put her hand on the screen deactivating the tower.

"Tower Deactivated." Joslin said.

"Phew!" Chelsea smiled as she started up the program. "Return to the past now!" She said as they returned to the past.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

"Finally! Time for lift off!" I smiled stretching as Stephen and I were on the plane heading towards Buffalo.

"Hopefully we won't miss the show." Stephen said as he looked down at his Mac. "Huh?"

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Something is going down in Sector 5 but I can't figure out what it is." Stephen said typing. "I can't check it out or anything!"

"Think it's the person or persons controlling X.A.N.A.?" I asked.

"I don't know, either way we need to get to Sector 5 as soon as possible." Stephen said typing.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"That's right, just a little more." Somebody said as a Tentacle like monster had ahold of a woman and was implanting something into her then the monster dropped her and walked off and the unknown man walked up to her.

"Now you won't disobey me anymore, will you?" The man smirked down at the woman.

 _Me: That was a close one! Also who is this man and woman and are they the ones that have something with X.A.N.A?! Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	9. Chapter 9: Technical Training

_Me: Hey guys I am back with the next Chapter! :D Not much to say this time except I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 9: Technical Training

"You've got to be kidding me." Jon groaned as everyone minus Chelsea was where the Super Computer was in Pittsburgh.

"I'm not, you guys have got to learn how to use the Super Computer incase Chelsea and I, especially myself can't get to a Super Computer due to X.A.N.A. or someone else." Stephen told them. "I'll be off filming "The Buddy Games" shortly so I won't be around a lot." He said.

"Come on!" Christa whined.

"No come on to it!" Stephen said crossing his arms.

"Stephen is right, they barely got to the Super Computer on Friday." Joslin said.

"And as right now, only he and Chelsea know how to control the super computer." Fergal said.

"You got a point." Joslin said.

"Then you two can learn how to use it." Jon said leaning back.

"Then what if Joslin and Fergal can't make it either?"Stephen asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're not getting out of this are we?" Christa asked.

"Nope." Jon said.

"Now let's begin." Stephen said.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

Man interviews are tough! But somebody has to do them. I just got to the arena when I got to the Women's locker room and sat down in a corner and opened up my laptop and began working on something Lyoko related. Let's just say, I read more of my dad's notes and want to resurrect the sub to go into the digital sea. Especially if X.A.N.A. is controlled by somebody and they could be planning something in the digital sea as well. I'm also working on something a little extra, in case I someday go onto Lyoko myself.

"Chelsea?" I looked up and saw Mickie looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked working on the sub.

"Claudio is looking for you." Mickie said as I closed my laptop and got up.

"Bet he's looking for Stephen." I said walking past her. "Thanks Mickie." I walked out of the Women's locker room. "What's up Claudio?"

"You've seen Stephen?" He asked looking around. "Him and I were supposed to do some practice in the ring."

"He's busy." I said. Too bad I can't tell him he's training the others to use the Super Computer. Hell I can't tell him about ANY of that.

"This late? He's usually here by now." Claudio said.

"I'll train with ya until he gets here." I smiled at him.

"I could use a rematch." Claudio smiled as we walked to the ring.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Ok Joslin and Fergal, try." Stephen said as Joslin and Fergal were sitting down at the Super Computer.

"Um…Transfer Christa…" Joslin said nervously pushing a button.

"Transfer Jon." Fergal said calmly pushing a button.

"Scanner….Christa…" Joslin said nervously as she pushed another button.

"Scanner Jon."

"Virtualization!" They both yelled pushing a button sending Jon and Christa to Lyoko.

"Did it….work….?" Joslin asked softly as there was silence for a second.

"JOSLIN YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!" Jon screamed on Lyoko.

"What did I do?!" Joslin asked getting scared.

"Don't you dare scream at her Good!" Fergal yelled.

"CHRISTA HAS NO HEAD BECAUSE OF HER!" Jon screamed.

"Oh no no no no! Jon I am so sorry! I knew this was a bad idea! Now my best friend has no head!" Joslin started crying.

"Kidding! She's fine!" Jon laughed.

"I'm ok, really!" Christa laughed as well.

"SCREW YOU GUYS!" Joslin screamed.

"That was NOT funny!" Fergal yelled as he got up and hugged Joslin. "Joslin is in tears and was scared she messed up!"

"Not cool guys! You know I should have kept you guys here and have you guys send Joslin and Fergal to Lyoko!" Stephen yelled.

"Chill out, Stephen it's just a joke." Christa said chuckling as the computer and watches were making noise.

"Not now!" Stephen said typing. "Activated tower in the Ice Sector!"

"Where did we send Christa and Jon?" Joslin asked.

"Mountain sector." Stephen said as some kind of goo came up from the computer and landed and turned Colby aka Seth Rollins.

"Uh oh!" Fergal yelled. "Stephen look out!" He yelled as the specter went and speared Stephen into the wall hard, knocking him out then disappearing.

"Think it's heading towards the arena?" Joslin asked as Fergal went to check on Stephen.

"Stephen…Ste….Stephen wake up." Fergal said gently getting Stephen up.

"What…happened….?" Stephen groaned getting up.

"X.A.N.A. made some kind of clone of Colby and disappeared." Joslin said as Stephen's eyes widened and he quickly got up.

"Chelsea! It's after her I bet!" Stephen yelled. "Fergal, you're more calm and understand this out of everybody besides Chelsea and I, control the Super Computer while I go protect Chelsea."

"You think I can do it?" Fergal asked.

"I know you can do it Fella." Stephen said as he put the headset on. "Christa, Jon, find a way to a Way tower, one should take you to the Ice Sector."

"On it!" Christa said as Stephen put down the headset and ran out.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

"Is that…the best you…got?" I asked as Claudio and I locked up then he put me in a headlock which I quickly made myself limp and he let go then I tripped him and put him in my _Crippler Crossface_ gently.

"You're good." Claudio smiled as we got up. "Let's take a break then we'll start again."

"Good idea, might need some more KT on that shoulder." I said as we got out of the ring and sat down.

"I think it's good." Claudio smiled.

"You sure?" I asked getting a drink of water.

"I'm sure." Claudio said doing the same. "Stephen must be really busy, he's never this late."

"Must be." I said. They must be hard to train if they're taking this long.

"Oh Colby hey!" Claudio smiled as we saw Colby walk in but I just stood still, he was still in his street clothes which is unusual for him. "Come train with us!" he said and I quickly realized what was going on.

"Claudio look out!" I yelled as he looked over at me and "Colby" speared him and knocked him unconscious. "Claudio!" I yelled as I tried to check on him but the fake Colby got inbetween us. "Oh boy…" I said softly as he tried grabbing me but I dodged and quickly started running.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Transfer Joslin." Fergal said as he started typing. "Scanner Joslin." He typed some more and pressed a key. "Virtualization." He said sending Joslin to Lyoko and sat still for a minute tensed up.

"I'm here." Joslin said as Fergal sighed in relief and sat back.

"Ice sector right?"

"Correct." Joslin said as Fergal started looking through notes that Stephen made copies of.

"Ok, I'm sending you the Overwing." Fergal said typing something then materalizating something.

"Fergal….? You sent the Overbike instead." Joslin said.

"Sorry…" Fergal said. "Still new at this."

"I can manage." Joslin said getting on it.

" I can keep trying." Fergal said as he looked and typed something. "Christa, Jon you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're trying to find the way tower." Jon said.

"Hang on, let me send your vehicles!" Fergal said typing something then pressing a key sending them vehicles.

"Thanks Fergal, but one problem." Jon said. "You sent TWO Overwings!"

"Crap…" Fergal said. "Still new at this…"

"It's fine, we'll manage." Christa said as Fergal typed more. "Ok the way tower should be south east it looks like."

"We got it." Jon said as they went to the way tower.

"Joslin, be careful until Jon and Christa get to you, you can't be devirtualized or the tower will never be deactivated." Fergal said.

"Got it." Joslin said as she went to hide somewhere.

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

I ran from the fake Colby as fast as I could but I knew I couldn't run forever. Why didn't my watch go off?! Is something wrong with the wifi or whatever here?! I kept running but eventually tripped on something and fell hard.

"Shit!" I held my knee. "Please don't be broken…" I begged as I held it but the fake Colby came towards me and I closed my eyes and braced for whatever it was gonna do to me.

"Stay away from my wife!" A voice was heard and the fake turned around but he got kicked in the face by Stephen.

I just sat there shocked, looking at the fake as it looked like it was going in and out, like static.

"Are you ok?" Stephen asked holding his hand out for me and I grabbed it and stood up but hissed.

"I think…I sprained my ankle." I said hissing as Stephen picked me up and put me on his back.

"Why didn't your watch go off?" He asked me.

"I…don't know." I said as he looked down at his.

"X.A.N.A. or whoever is controlling him must have cut off any satellite signal to the arena." Stephen said. "I'm getting nothing on mine."

"That must be why…" I said looking down at my watch. "I'm getting nothing either."

"Let's go, we stay, we're toast." Stephen said as we ran somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Since you're injured, we're going to hide." Stephen said as we found a closet and we went in it and shut the door.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Christa, Jon. Any luck finding the Way Tower?" Fergal asked as he looked on the screen and looked though notes.

"Not yet." Christa said. "Plus Jon is having a little trouble with the Overboard."

"I can try and send an Overbike." Fergal said as something popped on the screen. "Oh no…"

"What?" Jon asked. "That can't sound good."

"It's not…three monsters are heading your way." Fergal said

"Can you tell us what they are?" Jon asked.

"I wish." He sighed.

"OH CRAP MEGATANKS!" Christa yelled as her and Jon flew up.

"Not now…" Fergal groaned as he went to check on Joslin. "Joslin how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok." Joslin said. "Where's Jon and Christa?"

"They got held up." Fergal said. "You're going to have to hide a little longer."

"Just great…" Joslin said trying to keep calm and Fergal got a phone call.

"Hello?"

" _Everything ok on your end?"_ Stephen asked.

"Nothing but sunshine and unicorns." Fergal said groaning. "Joslin is alone in the Ice Sector while Jon and Christa are still in the Mountain Sector fighting Megatanks."

" _You've got to be kidding."_ Stephen groaned as something appeared on the screen.

"NO!" Fergal yelled as he got back to Joslin. "Joslin run NOW! I don't know what's heading your way but there's five of them!"

"Five of…oh crap…" Joslin said softly as five blocks came her way.

"Joslin?"

"They're blocks…" Joslin said softly.

"Stephen, Joslin is getting attacked by blocks!" Fergal said panicking. "And Jon and Christa have no way of getting to her!"

" _Start a self virtualization and meet her there and Jon and Christa can control the Super Computer is they get devirtualized."_ Stephen said.

"If you're sure." Fergal said. "We'll handle this as quickly as possible." Fergal said hanging up. "Jon, Christa I'm heading to Lyoko, hope to meet you there soon! Whichever one gets devirtualized first controls the Super Computer."

"Are you kidding me Fergal?! We're screwed right now over here!" Christa yelled as Jon had a force field up protecting them.

"Joslin is in danger too and the only one that can deactivate the towers." Fergal said. "I have to protect her!" He said starting the process and running down to the scanner room.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Jon asked.

"He does have a point." Christa sighed as she got her fans out. "Lower the force field."

"Are you mad?!" Jon yelled at her.

"I said lower it!" Christa yelled as Jon did just that and one of the tanks began to fire but Christa threw her fans at it destroying it.

"One down two to go." Jon said as he threw a punch out and a ball of red energy went towards the tank, destroying it.

"Two down one to-" Christa said but couldn't finish because a tank fired at her causing her to be devirtualized.

"CHRISTA NO!" Jon yelled as his wife was sent back to the real world. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled punching the ground and running away as the tank followed him but fell into the hole he made.

Meanwhile back in the real world, the scanner opened up and Christa walked outside it holding on to it.

"Damn it…" She groaned as she went up the elevator and walked to the Super Computer and put one of the headsets on. "I got devirtualized."

" _I'm still on the phone so I can walk you through everything right now."_ Stephen said.

"Good, I'll need it…" Christa groaned softly.

Back on Lyoko Joslin was on the Overbike driving away from the Blocks as they shot at her.

"This is not a good day…" Joslin said to herself as she struggled to keep her balance on the bike and dodge the lasers at the same time.

"Joslin you doing alright?" Christa's voice was heard.

"Christa, where are you?" Joslin asked as she drove.

"I got devirtualized, Fergal should be on his way soon." Christa said.

"I hope so." Joslin said worried as she looked back. "Ok enough of this." She said as she held her hand out. "Energy Fie-WHOA!" She yelled putting her hand back on the handle. "Ok I can NOT Drive an Overbike!"

"Same with us and the Overwings." Christa said.

" _Ok Christa, type everything I say, send her an Overwing."_ Stephen said

"Gotcha." Christa said. "Joslin heads up, I'm sending you an Overwing."

"I hope so, I can't keep dodging forever." Joslin groaned as she heard some loud screaming.

"YEAH!" Jon screamed as he punched a Block, destroying it then flying over to Joslin. "Wanna trade?"

"Oh yeah." Joslin smiled as they stopped and switched vehicles, but not before a Block fired towards them but black smoke appeared and Fergal popped up blocking the attack.

"Oh thank god….things are looking up." Christa sighed in relief.

" _That's go-oh crap!"_ Stephen yelled as there was loud banging on his end.

"Stephen?!"

" _Get the tower deactivated as quickly as you guys can!"_ Stephen yelled as he hung up.

"Stephen?! Stephen!" Christa yelled. "UGH! That idiot!"

 _ **Chelsea's POV**_

While Stephen was talking to Christa, we heard loud banging at the door.

"He found us!" I said as I tried to stand up but hissed loudly.

"Chelsea stay down, you're still too hurt." Stephen said texting something to Christa.

"I want to fight though…"

"You can't! Just rest up, I got this ok?" Stephen asked calmly hugging me then giving me a kiss.

"Ok…" I said softly as the banging got louder and Stephen got up and blocked the door.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Fergal, Joslin. You two go on ahead. You guys have more life points than me." Jon said looking at the Blocks.

"Are you sure?" Joslin asked as they started firing.

"Force Field!" Jon yelled putting up a force field. "I'm sure now go!" He yelled as Joslin flew off.

"Super Smoke!" Fergal yelled as he turned into smoke and followed Joslin.

"You and me boys. Time for a good old fashioned fight!" He yelled as he lowered it and jumped up and jumped on one of the blocks and punched it and jumped off as it got destroyed.

"Is that all you got?!" He asked. "Force Field!" He smirked putting up another force field.

"Get them baby!" Christa smiled.

"Come on Boys!" Jon yelled as he lowered it and Jumped and punched another one and destroyed it and put the force field up again as they got closer, then did the same with the other two.

"We're here." Joslin sighed in relief as she got off the Overboard and walked into the tower.

"Can't….hold on…." Stephen said through gritted teeth as the fake Colby started knocking down the door.

"Yes you can baby!" Chelsea said as the fake destroyed the door into pieces.

"Crap!" Stephen hissed as he went and hugged Chelsea tightly to shield her.

Over on Lyoko, Joslin was at the top of the tower when the screen appeared and her name followed by Code: Lyoko appeared.

"Tower Deactivated." She said as Christa sighed in relief as she looked at the text Stephen sent.

"I hope I do this right." Christa said typing everything Stephen sent her then pressing a button. "Return to the past now!" She yelled as they went back to the past.

"So, still wanna try to get out of this lesson Christa and Jon?" Stephen asked as they were back to where they were before the tower was activated.

"Trust me after today….we could learn the basics." Christa said. "Especially since you're not going to be around for a while."

"Let's begin then." Stephen said as he started teaching them the basics.

 _Me: Phew! Despite not knowing what to do, the warriors managed to save the day once again! :D Hopefully they learn how to use the Super Computer soon. :D Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Finding The Information

_Me: I AM BACK FOLKS! :D So sorry I took so long! :( But I had writers block and my mind would rather work on something else and all that crap! XD But I'm here now so I hope you guys enjoy! I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 10: Finding The Information

"Everybody ready?" Stephen asked as he and I were at the computer a few nights later in Tampa. "Joslin, Fergal I'll transfer you guys first, then Chelsea will transfer Christa and Jon."

"Got it." Joslin said as her and Fergal got into the pods.

"Transfer Joslin! Transfer Fergal!" Stephen said typing. "Scanner Joslin! Scanner Fergal! Virtualization!" He said sending them to Lyoko.

"I'll get their vehicles ready." I said sending their vehicles. "Jon, Christa, you guys ready?" I asked.

"Do your thing." Christa said from the Vegas Super Computer.

"Transfer Christa! Transfer Jon!" I said typing. "Scanner Christa! Scanner Jon! Virtualization!" I said sending them to Lyoko.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Welcome you two." Joslin said as Christa and Jon arrived.

"Vehicles already? This is what I call service." Jon said as he got on the Overbike, Christa on the Overboard and Joslin on the Overwing and went off while Fergal followed them using Super Smoke.

"Remember guys do your best to not attract any attention. We can't let X.A.N.A. nor it's master know we're on to them." Chelsea said.

"On it." Fergal said.

"Ok head towards the end of the sector, should be easy since the original warriors got rid of the countdown and crap." Stephen said as Chelsea looked at him. "I read your dad's notes remember?"

"So how exactly are we supposed to get this information?" Christa asked.

"Joslin can send it to us. If she can deactivate towers then she can send us the information." Chelsea said typing.

"Sounds good to me." Joslin said as they went straight through and went towards a edge and stopped.

"Um Chelsea? Stephen? There's nothing here. How is Joslin supposed to get information?" Fergal asked.

"Joslin, try to make a screen come up at the very end of the edge." Chelsea said.

"Ok." Joslin said as she jumped down and went towards the very end and a screen popped up. "It worked!"

"Now find anything relating to Project X.A.N.A." Stephen said as something appeared on his screen. "Uh oh.."

"I do not like the sound of that uh oh." Christa said as 5 Manta Rays came towards them and began shooting.

"Protect Joslin at all costs while she gets the information!" Stephen said.

"Got it!"Fergal said getting on the Overwing.

"You guys fight these monsters off, I'll protect Joslin." Jon said as they did just that. "Force Field!" He yelled putting his arms like an X and putting a force field around Joslin and himself.

"We got this." Christa said as she threw her fans at one but missed. "Ok maybe not…"

"Careful these are hard to beat." Chelsea said. "They gave my dad and the rest of the Original Warriors a run for their money!"

"Now you tell us?!" Christa asked as she dodged a shot from a manta.

"We didn't expect them!" Chelsea said.

"We can handle this though!" Fergal said lifting up his sword and flying towards a manta and tried attacking it but almost lost his balance due to how heavy his sword was.

"You were saying?" Christa asked as her and Fergal kept dodging the shots.

"It doesn't look good up there…" Joslin said looking for the info. "Jon I'll be ok they need help more than me."

"Joslin I don't think that's a good idea." Jon said.

"Jon, you can't keep the force field up forever, you know that." Joslin said. "When it weakens you help them ok?!"

"Fine…" Jon sighed. "But only when the force field time is up."

"Good." Joslin said looking some more. "So much info…"

"Think Joslin finding a lot of info could be bad?" Stephen asked.

"I think it could be hidden underneath all that info." Chelsea said typing. "Like they were expecting us or something."

"Damn it! I missed again!" Christa yelled getting her fans back. "Fergal try helping me!"

"I could if I can use my sword and be on the Overwing at the same time!" Fergal yelled back.

"Jump off it!" Christa suggested.

"And what will Joslin use?!" Fergal yelled as he dodged another Manta.

"Stephen and Chelsea can send her a new one!" Christa yelled as she dodged a lazer and threw her fans at one of the Mantas and hit it, however it was still alive. "How tough are these things?"

"It looks like they need help up there…" Joslin said looking through more information. "Jon I'll be alright now go help them."

"Not until the force field's time is up." Jon said.

"But Christa and Fergal need you.!" Joslin yelled.

"They can handle it!" Jon yelled back.

"Fergal can't use his sword on the Overwing!" Joslin yelled.

"He'll figure out something." Jon said as Joslin growled and just went back to looking for information.

" _Son of a bitch!"_ Joslin growled.

"One more shot." Christa said softly following the Manta she hit earlier then threw her fans at it once again hitting it, this time destroying it.

"Nice one Christa!" Fergal smiled.

"Don't celebrate just yet, we have 4 more to go." Christa said as she got hit.

"Christa you just lost 40 life points!" Chelsea said.

"Crap…" Christa said.

"Jon help your wife she just lost 40 life points!" Joslin yelled.

"No can do. We're doing this to protect you." Jon said as Joslin looked for the information some more.

"Fergal I can really use a hand here." Christa said as they kept dodging them.

"Hang on let me try something." Fergal said as smoke appeared in his hand and he shot it at a manta. "It's stunned Christa now!"

"Got it!" Christa yelled throwing her fans at it then catching them once they came back to her then threw them once again destroying it. "Yes!"

"Don't forget the other three." Fergal said.

"Right."

"Jon your force field is almost up." Chelsea said typing.

"Ok." Jon said. "Joslin good luck!" He said letting it go and jumping up. "Fist of Fury!" He yelled throwing out a punch and a ball of energy came out and attacked a Manta destroying it.

"Man those Fist of Fury's are tough." Chelsea said.

"Jon seems to be the strongest Lyoko Warrior." Stephen said.

"So much information." Joslin said looking some more as a Manta came straight towards her.

"Joslin look out!" Fergal yelled as Joslin looked up.

"Not today." Joslin said as a Ball of Energy appeared in her hand. "Energy Field!" She yelled hitting the Manta with it causing it to be destroyed.

"Better put Joslin up there with Jon." Chelsea smiled.

"Jos that was great!" Christa smiled.

"Told Jon I can take care of myself." Joslin smiled looking for the information some more.

"I was just trying to protect you." Jon said getting on the overbike and looking over. "Uh oh…"

"Chelsea? You see what I see?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, Creepers." Chelsea said. "And they're heading towards Joslin!"

"Crap." Jon said.

"What's heading towards me?" Joslin asked having two Energy Fields in her hand.

"Creepers." Jon said as they saw the creatures come toward Joslin and Jon got infront of her. "Fist of Fury!" He yelled throwing a punch and the ball of energy destroyed the middle one.

"Energy Field!" Joslin yelled hitting the other two.

"Nice." Jon said.

"Man how tough can this manta get?!" Christa asked as her and Fergal kept dodging the Mantas.

"I don't know." Fergal said as it dropped something. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Christa said as they got close to it.

"Fergal! Christa stay away from that!" Chelsea yelled as it exploded and they both got devirtualized. "No!"

"Christa! Fergal!" Jon yelled as he got on the overbike and flew off towards the Manta. "Let's go! You and me right now!" He yelled holding his fist.

"Come on…" Joslin said as she found something. "Project X.A.N.A. that's it! Chelsea, Stephen I found something on Project X.A.N.A. I'm sending it to you." She said sending it.

"It's downloading now." Stephen said as Fergal walked in.

"Joslin find it?"

"Yeah, thank god." Chelsea smiled.

"Fist of Fury!" Jon yelled sticking out his fist hard and a ball of energy and destroying the manta. "Yeah!"

"Jon look out!" Chelsea yelled.

"Huh?" Jon asked as he saw something and it exploded causing him to be devirtualized.

"Jon!"

"It's ok, the information is downloading." Chelsea said. "Almost done."

"Sending you the last of it right now." Joslin said as she felt something in her back and suddenly got devirtualized.

"What the?!" Chelsea asked shocked.

"Why did she get devirtualized?!" Stephen asked.

"How did she get devirtualized?!" Chelsea asked typing as the Information on Project X.A.N.A. suddenly stopped and the download bar went backwards. "Whatever is happening our info we already got is going away!"

"I don't see anything on the screen!" Chelsea said typing.

Back on Lyoko a man stood there as he stopped the data transfer about Project X.A.N.A. and made sure the info they already got came back.

"So we've got discovered?" The man asked. "Time to move our plans forward."

"So…did the information get to you…?" Joslin asked climbing up the ladder to the super computer.

"No, something stopped it after you got devirtualized…" Chelsea said.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Joslin pleaded.

"You don't have to be sorry Joslin." Stephen said. "We got close to the info we need on Project X.A.N.A. and we can do it again."

"Yeah Joslin." Fergal said as he hugged her. "It's not the end of the world."

"You're right…" Joslin said sighing. "We just got so far though."

"And we'll get far again. Promise. We're all in this together." Chelsea smiled as everybody nodded.

 _Me: Two steps forward and one step back! Crap! Hope they can stop X.A.N.A. and whoever is controlling it before it's too late! Read and Review everybody! :D :D_


End file.
